


A Talk

by Computercat1008



Series: Sanders Sides Fanfictions! [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: A talk between Virgil and Deceit after Phases.





	A Talk

**Author's Note:**

> No TW

    After Deceit sunk out and the camera shut off, Virgil breathed a sigh of relief. He placed the plastic spider on the wall and taped it there with Scotch tape, of which he had an abundance of because of Christmas. The floss on the wall fell to the ground in a sad tangle of depressed string, to which Virgil thought ' _Mood._ ' The clock on his wall spun out of control, just like the teacups at Disneyland. Virgil sunk out of his room and appeared on the couch, startling everybody there.

Everybody, meaning Deceit. 

"Gee Manetti!" Deceit yelped, but composed himself quickly. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah." Virgil replied, clearly upset with something. Deceit frowned and sat on the couch with Virgil.

"What's wrong, Virgil? I cannot see something is troubling you." The snake-like side asked, concern clear in his voice. Virgil looked up and Deceit and sighed, looking back at the ground. He kicked at the carpet lazily with one foot.

"You do realize only half the video was scripted." Virgil answered gloomily.

"Ah, yes! I totally knew that." Deceit replied. "Which part wasn't scripted?"

"The part about them basically brushing my whole damn past aside." He growled. Deceit's frown deepened. The slimy boi scooted closer to anxious boi and sound his arm comfortingly around his shoulder.

"I don't see now. Also I somehow failed to admit how un-adorable that voice crack was at the end card." Deceit smirked, watching as Virgil's face reddened.

"I-i u-uhm a-" He sputtered, unable to comprehend the compliment. Deceit laughed.

"Did everything sort itself out or do I need to deck Roman again?" Deceit asked. This time it was Virgil who laughed.

"Again?!" He looked up a shy looking Deceit. "How many times?"

"...Seven. Not counting the numerous ones from when we were children." Deceit admitted. Virgil started laughing again, and Deceit chuckled a few times. "But seriously, do I?"

"I think it all worked itself out. I did end up mentioning Thomas' fedora phase, though." Virgil smirked. Deceit gasped and put his gloved hand over his heart.

"OH THE HUMANITY! YOU HAVE SLAIN ME! ONLY A DEED SO DARK COULD END UP MENTIONING THE OH-SO-DREADED  ** _FEDORA PHASE!_** " Deceit fell to the ground and played dead. Virgil snickered evily and kicked Deceit. Deceit glared at Virgil, who stared at Deceit's mouth.

"Oh. My. Lord. You're blepping." Virgil grinned, took out his phone and took a picture quickly. "More blep-blackmail." Deceit rolled his eyes and hopped onto the couch.

"Disney movies and hot chocolate to cure the PVB (Post-Video-Blues)?" Deceit suggested. Virgil grinned and looked up at Deceit.

"You know it."

 

And nobody said anything if they saw Deceit and Virgil asleep on the couch, limbs tangled together as the credits of Moana played in the background.


End file.
